


I'm Alone

by Fizzydrink101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bulimia, Chinese Water Torture, Coma, Drugs, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hospitals, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Shyness, Torture, Trust Issues, Underage Sex, basement torture, blunt force head truama, bxb - Freeform, slash fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzydrink101/pseuds/Fizzydrink101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto was kidnapped at a young age only to be found by Kakashi in a torturous basement many years later. Now Naruto struggles to fit back into society while facing the events he underwent alone.</p><p>24+ chapters on fanfiction.net under same title and username.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto flinched when he heard the door open, the long creek unnerved him everytime he heard it. He squinted at the light that followed, only being used to darkness.  
“Up for another round demon?” The man with white hair walked in, pulled Naruto up by his hair and smiled. “I know you must have felt neglected this past week with me not being around, but if you are good today.... Well you’ll see.”  
The torture lasted an hour, screams were heard throughout the basement as they echoed off the walls. Mizuki had spent much time into planning how he could hurt the boy, his favourite thing to do was chain the boy's arms to the wall and whips his back bloody. When the boy got to loud, he’d take off his shoes and socks and put them in his mouth making sure no sound could pass through the sweaty garments. Sometimes the young child would pass out from the pain, it was a disappointment yes, but he liked to wake him up with putting his cigarette buds on his bare skin. Making patterns that looked like swirls and shapes that he found pretty.   
“Well done, now I told you I had a treat for you. Just wait a few more days-” He was cut off by the sound of banging at the door. "He's early." Mizuki frowned and went upstairs to open the door, then there was more shouting. Footsteps were everywhere on the floor above, stomping and creeking everywhere. Naruto couldn’t make out what the voices were saying so he decided to give in to the darkness until the pain came again. 

Kakashi had gotten a tip that there was screaming from a house on an old street, he grabbed a team of officers and his superior Jiraiya and headed over to the sight. He banged on the door and it was opened by a man who was covered in blood. Jiraiya yelled at him and everyone started looking all over from what the blood came from since there was no visible wounds on the man himself and didn’t seem to be in any pain at first glance. Men went upstairs to secure the house, but what caught Kakashi’s his eye was a small door on the side of the stairway that led down to a locked metal door. Acting with extreme caution he shot the lock with his gun and slowly opened the door only to find darkness. He pulled out the torch that was strapped to his hip and flicked it on, moving it around until the beam of light landed on a limp figure that made out to a young boy.  
“Oh my god. Jiraiya! There’s a kid down here!” He slowly approached hoping not to scare the battered boy. “Hey kid are you alright?”  
The kid groaned too tired to move to see who it was but it was too dark.  
“Kakashi what’s wrong?” Another man came down and stared in shock at where the small light had landed, he turned to see the light switch that was on the side of the wall and turned it on illuminating the entire space. The sight of the room shocked the two grown men, there was blood and urine staining the cold concrete floor and all sorts of weapons and dangerous objects scattered on benches and hung on the wall. What shocked them the most was the sight of the young boy chained to the wall with scars all over his body, you could practically count every bone in his body and he was only wearing a pair of tattered shorts. His hair was a dark brown that was covered in dirt that littered the rest of his beaten body. The boy had multiple lacerations on his back that were still bleeding dark red, Kakashi deducted that this was the blood that stained the man who opened the door.  
“Hey kid can you tell me your name?”  
The boy looked up through glazed eyes, when they finally did focus he flinched back from kakashi and hit his head against the back wall. In an all out panic he tried to raise his hands to protect his face but they were chained to the wall. Kakashi knew that the only person who could calm this down was his husband Iruka.   
‘Just do what Iruka would do and this should work out fine.’  
“Hey, don’t worry. We are going to get you outside, away from this place.” Kakashi smiled warmly at the boy. “You won’t get hurt like this anymore, you’ll be safe.”  
“I’m going to try and get these chains off you alright?” Jiraiya grabbed a pair of bolt cutters that were coated in dry blood and snapped the chains off the boy's wrists with some effort. The boy wrapped his bruised arms around his his waist and tried to stand up in an attempt to get away but fell causing Kakashi to catch him. He carried the boy outside and he gasped at the fresh air and moonlight and the stars. “It’s so pretty.”  
Kakashi smiled, it was the first time he had heard the boy talk and see an emotion besides fear and pain on his face. Jiraiya put a towel down on the car seat and Kakashi laid the boy down as softly as possible then hopping in the seat beside him and putting the dirty head on his lap. They drove to the hospital as fast as they could, the boy had his face scrunched up in pain but the older man could tell that he was out of it. He wasn’t focused on anything nor did he seem to register what was happening.  
Once they arrived Jiraiya called for doctors to come help, they carefully lifted him out of the car and onto a gurney so they could get him to where they could treat him. Jiraiya looked over at Kakashi with an exhausted look on his face.  
“I need to get back to the station. Will you be alright here with the kid?”   
“Yeah.” He ran a hand over his face. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll be here when they allow me to see him.”  
He watched as Jiraiya left the hospital, he pulled out his phone. Now he just had to call Iruka and tell him why he was probably not going to be home tonight.   
Sighing he pulled out his phone and called his husband.  
“Kakashi? Is that you? Why aren’t you back yet?” Iruka was very worried.  
“Look, there was this call made in and we went over to this house where there were reports of screaming and in the house there was this boy and he. Oh Iruka I’ve never seen anything so cruel, he was chained to a wall and had whip marks that were bleeding.”  
“Oh my goodness. Is the boy alright now?” Iruka wanted to make sure that his husband was holding up alright. No matter how tough he acted he would always have a soft spot for children.  
“I’m at the hospital where he is being treated now, how’s Sasuke doing?” Kakashi asked about their adopted son.  
“Good, pretty annoyed that you're not home.” A laugh made it’s way through the receiver.   
“Don’t tell him why I’m gone, just say it’s work stuff.” Kakashi sighed. “I want to help this kid Iruka, I want to help him get better.”  
“I’m proud of you Kakashi, this reminds me of the time you found Sasuke.”   
“I have to go, I’ll be seeing you soon alright?”  
“I’ll be waiting.”

Kakashi waited around in the hospital for a couple hours until a male nurse with dark brown hair came up to him holding a clipboard.  
“Are you the one who brought in the young blonde boy?” He asked.  
“Yes, I’m with the Konoha police.”  
“Ah, follow me.” He started walking down a corridor and started to talk again. “He has multiple injuries, most recent seem to be on his back, burns on his arms and many fractures on his legs from broken bones.”  
“I see, may I go in speak him?” Kakashi asked.  
“Yes of course, he is on mild sedatives at the moment to keep him calm, so he shouldn’t get too worked up. Normally it would be family only but I’m guessing that’s not the case right now.”  
The nurse opened the door to the boy, he was sitting up in the hospital bed looking at his bandaged hands. Fear flooded his dull blue eyes and whiskered face when Kakashi walked in, he pulled his knees up to his chest trying to make himself as small as possible hoping he wouldn’t get hurt.  
“He doesn't have any identification on him right now so a name would be nice.” The nurse whispered older man.  
Kakashi nodded as he made his way to the chair next to the bed the boy was sitting on. “Hey there, are you feeling any better?”  
The boy nodded very slowly as if he was trying not to make any movement at all.  
“That’s good news. Do you have a name that I could call you by or so I could look up missing persons and find out where you are from?”  
His head moved from side to side.  
“Any name?” Kakashi tried.   
The reply was quiet and if Kakashi hadn’t been so intent on listening he would have missed it. “Demon.”  
Kakashi stiffened, that must have been the name that the man called the boy. A vibration accompanied with a quiet tune came from his front pocket and saw that he was getting a phone call from Jiraiya. He walked out of the room and connected to the call.  
“Jiraiya?”   
“Kakashi, we just interrogated the man from the house. His name is Mizuki no last name yet, but he says that the boy's name is Naruto, no last name again. Says he took the boy six years ago at the age of ten here in Japan.”  
“Ten?” Kakashi was shocked. Naruto had been with the man for six years?  
“I can’t seem to find a missing persons with the name Naruto, but I’ll keep looking into it.” Jiraiya said hanging up.  
Kakashi walked back into the room and sat down on the chair beside the bed once again. “I heard your name is Naruto, it’s a unique name.”  
The kid, Naruto, looked back down to his hands avoiding looking at the police officer. Kakashi looked at his watch and saw the time, it was way past midnight and he wasn't sure when the boy would fall asleep, but it was very late at night and he had had a very long day and as much as he wanted to stay with Naruto he also wanted to go home to Iruka and Sasuke.  
With a sigh he stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow alright?” He gave the blonde a warm smiled. “Don't worry, the nurse will take care of you for tonight."  
Naruto nodded numbly as Kakashi walked out of the door, it shut and the young blonde laid down on the hard bed shutting his eyes tightly hoping to keep the shadows and nightmares away.

-Fizzydrink101


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka sighed in relief as he saw kakashi's car park in the driveway. He stood with the front door open, a small smile on his face happy that his husband was home.  
"I'm so glad your back." Iruka said as Kakashi pulled him into a hug.   
"I couldn't stay any longer. I was too overwhelmed and I knew the only remedy was coming back home."   
The two lovers walked into the living room where Sasuke was waiting for them.  
"I see your back."   
"It's good to see you Sasuke." Kakashi pulled his son into a hug shocking Sasuke.   
"What was that for?"   
"Kakashi had a difficult day at work. Sometimes even he needs a reminder of how much he has to lose." Iruka smiled sadly at the two members in his family.   
Sasuke looked at his father with confusion. "What happened to you today?"  
"Things that I never want to come across ever again in my lifetime." Kakashi thought back to when he first entered that basement and shivered. "Sasuke, I'll tell you about it tomorrow. I'm going to bed."  
Once he had left the the room Sasuke turned to Iruka to find out what happened.   
"From what I heard, kakashi found this boy all chained up in this basement and he looked like he was tortured." Iruka had a serious face showing that he was not joking around. "It just gave Kakashi a wake-up call that he had so much here in this house that be had to lose."  
Sasuke's face paled, he remembered the day Kakashi found him laying by his dead parents after his older brother murdered them. He was now in jail, but Sasuke had never been to visit.  
With a nod the raven haired boy went upstairs to his room thinking about this boy Kakashi had spoken about. 

The next day Kakashi got up early to go to the hospital to see Naruto. Normally Sasuke would get a ride to school with his father, so decided to tag along to the police station like he had done many times. When the duo arrived, Jiraiya ran out of the front.  
"He.... he.....Mizuki....escaped!"  
What?!" Kakashi shouted. "Where is he?"  
"Probably went to go find the kid." Jiraiya said still trying to catch his breath. "Although we don't have any information on which hospital he is in stored in the stations data base, he will find out sooner or later. Kakashi go wait at the hospital, I'm putting all schools in the area on lockdown if they have already started, others will be closed for the day. Sasuke you'd be safer with your father, get over there as soon as you can."   
"Yes sir, let's go Sasuke."  
Kakashi drove as fast as he could to where the hospital was, he knew that Mizuki was determined to get the boy back into his clutches but he wouldn’t allow it.  
When they arrived Kakashi asked if the boy had been moved, the nurse nodded and took them to where an open door showed the blonde sleeping his back turned to them.  
“Has he been sleeping since I left last night?” Kakashi asked the familiar nurse.  
“No, he wasn’t sleeping at all so we had to sedate him. He should be up soon though.” The nurse said after looking at her clipboard. “Oh, I’m glad you brought someone his own age in. I think it would be good for him.”  
Sasuke nodded and walked into the room slowly, he sat on the chair and pulled out his phone to check his messages. One missed call from the prison again, Itachi just wouldn’t leave him alone.  
“I’m going to go talk to some people about the situation, stay here until I get back.”  
After Kakashi left, Sasuke went back to sitting in the chair looking at his phone only to look up when the blonde boy moved. He sat up slowly and looked towards Sasuke with glazed eyes.  
“Um, hi.”  
“Who- who are you? Where am I?” He scooted further back into the bad getting as far away from Sasuke as he possibly could.  
“I’m Sasuke, do you remember Kakashi? He’s the police officer who brought you here to the hospital.” Sasuke spoke calmly trying to not to freak him out. “What’s your name?”  
“Na- Naruto.” He said looking down at his bandaged hands, squeezing them tightening as blood started to seep through the plain white material.  
“Do you want me to get a nurse to look at that?” Sasuke asked.  
Naruto shook his head bringing his knees up to his chest. “I don’t want them to touch me.” He whispered. “They will only cause pain.”  
“Do you want me to do it?” Sasuke asked.  
Naruto looked uncertain, he looked at Sasuke not sure if he could be trusted. “Why?”  
“Why what?”   
“Why do you want to help me?” Naruto tilted his head to the side still looking down. “You don’t even know me.”  
“I don’t quite know myself, but I know that I could never hurt you.” Sasuke stared straight into celluren eyes. He had never seen anyone so beautiful, but yet so broken.  
The bandages on Naruto’s hands were now soaked in blood. “You need to get that looked at.”  
“They will hurt me.” Naruto whispered tears slipping down his whiskered face. “I don’t want any more pain. I just want it to go away.”  
“I’ll stay right here beside you, they won’t inflict any pain on you. I promise.” Sasuke said. Naruto nodded in agreement and Sasuke called in a nurse.  
“Okay, I’m just going to unwrap the bandages alright?” The nurse smiled at him warmly not wanting to scare or upset the boy. She slowly unwrapped the bandages and sighed seeing that the stitches in his hand had come undone. “Your stitches have come undone, I’ll have to re do them.”  
Naruto shook his head. “No! No, please.”  
“It won’t hurt, I’ll make it all numb and you won’t feel anything.” She put her hands up to show she meant no harm.   
“Naruto, I promise It won’t hurt. You can hold my hand the entire time.” Sasuke didn’t know why he was acting the way he was towards Naruto, but deep down he felt a pull towards the blonde that was to hard to ignore.   
The nurse grabbed the kit and sat next to Naruto on the bed. Naruto’s looked down at his hand, worry clouding his eyes. His heart rate picked up as he saw the needle the nurse pulled out of the case, he started to pull his hand back but Sasuke stopped him.   
“Don’t look at what she’s doing. Look at me.” Sasuke put his hands up to Naruto’s face guiding his head to look at his. He cringed as the nurse put the needle into his skin administering the numbing agent.   
“You promised it wouldn’t hurt.”  
“It won’t, just wait a little bit longer.”  
They waiting a couple minutes as it set in, then the nurse stitched back up the wound.  
“There all done.” She cleaned up the small mess and re wrapped the hand. “Naruto, I’m proud of how brave you were. I know it must have taken a lot of courage even when you have the help of a friend.”  
Naruto blushed as he looked down at his other hand to see it still interlocked with Sasuke's, he drew is back and clutched both of his appendages to his chest where they were safe and close to his frantically beating heart.  
“Sorry.” Sasuke whispered turning his face away in embarrassment..  
Naruto blushed again and drew his knees up to his chest. Sasuke grabbed the TV remote and turned on the news, but as soon as he saw what was on he turned it off. Naruto didn’t need to know that his captor was on the loose.

Kakashi had just finished talking with the hospital security, he didn’t want any harm to come to Naruto. Especially in the fragile state he was in at the moment. He was heading back to the room when he was Naruto having new stitches put in, but what surprised him was the way Sasuke was acting. He had never seen his adopted son open up to anyone since his brother had been sentenced to prison. He smiled when he saw how worried Sasuke was and how he had kept Naruto calm during the process. He walked in and saw Sasuke blush again.  
“Sasuke, I’m going to take you back to Iruka.” Kakashi said.  
“Actually, I was wondering if I would be able to stay here.... With Naruto.” Sasuke looked to the ground again.  
“Alright, but if anything happens. You know. About the incident that happened this morning. I want you to call me strait away.”  
“Will do.”  
The two boys were left alone again, Naruto laid back down and shut his eyes tightly if trying to keep out something back. He shuttered and his breath quickened, Sasuke knew that he must be having a nightmare, he had had plenty of those in the past of his parents. It would take some time for Naruto to get over his experience and to be able to move on.  
Sasuke smiled sadly at the young boy laying in front of him. “Don’t worry Naruto, It’ll get better.”

:3 Fizzydrink101 :3


	3. Chapter 3

〜ㄨㄨㄨ〜

Naruto ran making another turn to go through another dark corridor. He looked over his shoulder and saw Mizuki standing behind him with a sadistic look on his face.  
“Why do you try to run? Demon.” He laughed as a black whip appeared in his hand.  
Naruto backed up slowly only to hit the back of the wall, shrinking down to as small as he could get. “No, please don’t hurt me any more.”  
“Oh what’s this?”Mizuki tilted his head to the side smiling widely. “I thought you stopped begging a while ago when you turned thirteen. I remember how disappointed I was when one day you stopped speaking, but I love how it made you scream more!”  
“Stop stop stop stop stop!” Naruto shook his head violently side to side his long hair hitting his face each time. “I didn’t ask for this.”  
“No, no you didn’t ask for it. Who would?” Mizuki brought his face close to Naruto’s. “You begged for it.”  
“No. Please leave me alone.” Tears ran down Naruto’s whiskered face like a salted river.  
Mizuki raised the whip. “Time for me to have some more fun. De-mon.”

〜ㄨㄨㄨ〜

Naruto woke up breathing fast, he clutched his chest on the area of his wildly beating heart and shook his head trying to get rid of the nightmare he had just endured. He looked over and saw a nurse standing in the doorway making sure that he was alright. The heart monitor was starting to steady out again causing the nurse to sigh in relief. She signaled over the doctor so he could check Naruto’s vitals.  
“You only slept for two hours, but that’s good considering we didn’t give you any medication to help you.”  
The doctor got closer and pulled out his stethoscope. Naruto flinched and scooted further back on the bed. “I just want to check your vitals to make sure you're alright.”  
Naruto shook his head and raised his hands to his face as if he was trying to protect himself from could turn out as a dangerous outcome.  
The doctor sighed and looked at the nurse, “Can you fetch me a psychiatrist.”  
The nurse nodded and headed off to carry out the doctors wish to find the hospital psychiatrist Orochimaru.  
The doctor waited with Naruto, making sure that he wasn’t to overwhelmed or scared. He wanted Orochimaru to get over to where they were as fast as possible since Naruto couldn't stop staring at him, afraid that he would be attacked or hurt worse. After what seemed like a melenia waiting Orochimaru finally arrived.  
“About time.”  
“It’s good to see you to Kakuzu.” Orochimaru smiled and looked over to Naruto who was visibly shaking. “Hello, I am Orochimaru. I’m the hospital physiatrist and I’m here to help you in any way I can.”  
“I just need to check his vitals and rebandage his lacerations- I mean wounds.” Kakuzu said.  
“I see. Naruto was it? See Kakuzu is a very good friend of mine. He helped me out when I was very badly hurt and needed medical help. I wouldn’t be here today if he wasn’t here to help.” Orochimaru was serious to show the boy he wasn’t joking and that he truly wanted to help. “He just wants to help you the way he helped me get better. I promise you that all he wants to do is heal you so you can get better. Is that alright with you?”  
Naruto nodded and Kakuzu moved forward to undo the bandages around the blonde’s torso. Orochimaru stood there the whole time in deep thought, the boy in front of him looked like an exact replica of his old long time boss Minato, but he had quit his job to be with his family more often along time ago. But why would he have a son in Japan?   
It was probably just a coincidence, besides Minato was still in America. Although, he never did find out why he quit. He had always thought that it was because..... No. Orochimaru ejected the thought from his mind. Kakuzu finished up and thanked the boy for letting him help him. Naruto was looking out the window when out the corner of his eye he thought he caught a glimpse of white hair. The boy shook his head, there was no way Mizuki could have escaped from the police. He was safe in the hospital.   
Wasn’t he?

 

 

“Kyuubi how many times have I told you not to go into that room?” Minato scolded his redheaded son. His appearance was a replica of Kushina unlike their first born.....  
“I just wanted to see what was inside.” Kyuubi pouted. “Why won’t you tell me why I can’t go in there?”  
“It’s a special room, your mother and I want to keep it the way it is.” Minato explained.  
“It’s a boys room. Is it for me?” Kyuubi asked. “Are we having guests?”  
Kushina came into the living room where the two boys were talking. She knew that it was probably time for Kyuubi to know about his older brother. “Minato I think it’s time we told him.”  
“Told me about what? I’m old enough to know. I’m in the double digits now.” Kyuubi smiled proudly.  
Kushina smiled sadly, Minato came to sit on the couch seat next to her pulling her hand into his. “Six years ago you had an older brother, his name was Naruto. He was going to a friends house after school when we got a call saying that the two boys never made it to the house and if we knew where they were.   
We of course had no idea and called the police, they searched and put out missing persons report for both boys. After a month of not knowing anything we got something back. Naruto’s friend that went missing with him at the time Gaara was found nearly dead in a ditch, he was in a coma for six months and when he did come out he told us what he remembered. I don’t want to tell you what he told us because I don’t want to give you nightmares or bad thoughts.”  
“How old was he?” Kyuubi asked keeping his head down, tears were pooling in his eyes for the brother he never got the chance to be with.  
“He was your age when he went missing, he would be sixteen.” Minato pulled his son into a hug. “I believe that he is out there somewhere, I don’t think he’s dead. Namikaze's are not people who just give up right.”  
“Right!”  
Kushina smiled, she hoped that one day her son could be safe in her arms again.

 

“Sasuke!” Sakura ran towards the raven haired boy she loved so much. “Sasuke do you like my new hair cut?”  
“Hn.” Sasuke replied not looking at the pink haired banshee.  
“Sakura why do you ask Mr. Unemotional over there? I’ll tell you about your beautiful haircut.” A boy with red tattoo marks running down both of his cheeks.  
“Yes, it’s quite youthful.” Another boy with a green spandex body suit yelled with his fist in the air.  
“Kiba, Lee. What are you two doing over here? I thought you had second lunch.” Sasuke asked confused to see her two other friends standing in front of her.  
“Wrong, we have first because our homeroom teacher is Gai.”  
“The gods of youth want us to eat lunch together Sakura!” Lee yelled.   
“I’m leaving.” Sasuke said getting up from the lunch table walking away.  
“Sasuke!” Sakura yelled after him but the raven was already gone out of sight.  
Sasuke hated people, it was known to everyone but the ones who chose to ignore it. Even Sasuke knew he hated people, so why did he like naruto so much? Sasuke stopped by at the local lake to ponder on the fact. He had just met the boy but felt so compelled to wrap him in a hug. Sasuke shook his head, he knew exactly why. It brought back painful memories of when his family was just killed and all he wanted was a hug from someone, but instead he chose to shut people out. Maybe this was his second chance to get to know someone without having to shut them out, Naruto had been through an experience similar to his, he knew pain, sadness and the loneliness of the situation. Sasuke shrugged, no, he couldn’t open up to anyone, and especially that boy. Nobody would understand him.  
He picked up his phone that started buzzing. Kakashi.  
“Hello?” Sasuke asked.  
“Sasuke. He have had a bit of a problem.” Kakashi laughed nervously.  
What was it now?”

-Fizzydrink101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends,  
> I just wanted to thank you all for the Kudos, and comments I very much appreciate it and I can't wait to post all of the twenty chapters that I have in waiting. Also a quick note, this story is still being written and I have no idea how many chapters there will be till I know it's done, but stay tuned.  
> -Fizzydrink101


	4. Chapter 4

“Gaara can’t you walk any faster?” Naruto dropped his shoulders upset at his best friend.  
“No.” Gaara replied emotionless looking over his shoulder for the hundredth time from when they left the school.  
“I want to play your new game at your house though.” Naruto whined.   
“Then wait.”   
“I can’t!”  
Gaara looked back again. “Gaara what are you looking at?!” Naruto shouted annoyed that his friend was not paying any attention to him of what he was saying.  
“I feel like that car has been following us since we left school.” Gaara admitted to Naruto hoping that he would calm down a little. “That black van, I don’t know why they are following us but I don’t like it one bit.”  
Naruto stopped and turned around to look at the van squinting since he could not see inside the van. “That van?”  
“Naruto you idiot! They know we know that they are following us, run!” Gaara pulled Naruto and ran down the street shoes hitting the cement hard.  
The car speed up and two guys wearing black hopped and chased down the two kids that ran as fast as they could.  
“Gaara!” Naruto yelled as he looked behind him.  
“Don’t look behind you. Keep running.” Gaara yelled never letting go of his friends hand.  
Heavy footsteps were gaining on them as they ran through an ally as a short cut. The two young boys shimmied through the tight space and as they neared the end they were met with the back van. Gaara dropped his school bag and started climbing up.  
“Naruto follow me.”   
Naruto nodded and they climbed up grabbing pipes and ledges until they made it to the roof. Gaara pulled out a knife and pulled it across his hand dripping crimson blood down the brick alley wall they had just climbed up. He then wrote with his blood the licence plate of the van.  
“Gaara what are you doing?” Naruto asked as tears came down his face.  
“Leaving a sign, it’s summer and not yet monsoon season so it shouldn’t rain.” Gaara looked at his friend and saw his confused look. “So they know who took us and if those people down below find us and take us the police will have a lead.”  
“Wow, you are smart Gaara.”   
Gaara smirked and grabbed his friend's hand again and they took off over the flat topped roofs, jumping and leaping for their lives. They were crossing a larger gap, Gaara jumped across first making it safely, Naruto got ready to jump when his foot slipped on the ledge and he fell down the side landing in a heap of garbage. Gaara looked down at his blonde friend lying still on the ground and climbed down after him, seeing that Naruto had just winded himself, that was until he looked at his ankle. It was bent in a weird way and already starting to bruise.  
“Naruto, I know that it probably hurts but we need to move before they find us.” Gaara said as he pulled his friend's arm over his shoulder and started walking.  
Behind the boys came a sadistic laugh. “Looks like we found you.”  
Two more sets of footsteps came behind them as a soft cloth came over their mouths coaxing them into darkness.

 

Naruto shivered at the memory he got when we looked at his ankle, he wasn’t sure why he got the memory when he did but it came without warning. He remembered Gaara, his friend that was with him when he was taken. Although he couldn’t remember a last name or where they were at the time of the incident. Naruto shivered again, if he found Gaara then it would lead to more hurt and more pain. It was best to just forget him.  
The blonde got up from the bed on shaky legs and walked over to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and fliched in disgust. Why was he so ugly? Naruto looked away from his reflection and made his way back to the bed. It was dark outside, stars were out and the lights from the city shone brightly. He stared out of the window for what seemed like hours, nurses and doctors would come in and try to get him to sleep but he wouldn’t. The paranoia of someone coming to get him while he was asleep was too much, and he wasn’t going to risk Mizaki coming to get him a second time.  
A nurse walked in slowly and sighed seeing that Naruto was again not asleep. “You have to sleep sometime, if you want I can get some nurses and we can help you-”  
“No!” Naruto clutched his head. ‘They all want to hurt me. They all want to hurt me.’  
“Naruto please, you have to sleep. It’s been days.”  
“I can’t, he’ll come, he’ll get me.” Naruto crouched in the corner trying to keep away from the nurse who were posing a threat. Blood started to seep through the bandages on his back, the nurses called a code white. They tried to coax Naruto but he just couldn’t cooperate.  
“Please, we don’t want to use force.” The nurse had her hands up showing peace.  
“No, stay away.” Naruto’s voice quivered in fear of being touched by so many people.  
“Get me 20 ml of heavy sedative.”  
A few minutes later a doctor came back with a syringe. Naruto cringed back into the wall but was pulled forward by a couple of nurses.  
“Please stop.” Naruto shed tears from his cerulean eyes that caressed his face.  
“Don’t worry, you are just going to sleep.” The doctor plunged the syringe into the forearm of the young blonde, forcing him into a troubled sleep.

When Naruto woke, he was meet with the sight of the raven haired boy from a few days ago. He flinched back falling off the side of the bed onto his butt. Sasuke rushed to his side trying to help the younger boy up. He reached his hands down to pick him up, but Naruto flinched back away from him in fear.  
"Sorry." Sasuke mumbled backing away slowly.   
Naruto got on his weak legs and lifted himself back onto the stiff bed. He watched Sasuke carefully still not fully aware after waking up from his forced sleep. He sat up and Sasuke watched as his eyes glazed over. He waved his hand in front of Naruto's whiskered face, but he didn't react in the slightest.   
A nurse came in and told Sasuke that he was probably just remembering something so he shouldn’t worry too much, but in the meantime she redid the bandages around his waist and hands. She wrote on the clipboard in her arms and turned to Sasuke and smiled.  
“He’s gotten a lot better in the week that he’s been here, but he still has a bad case of haptephobia1, now we will have to arrange a living arrangement. I know that the psychiatrist Orochimaru is willing to take him in and help him, but he’s away a lot of the time.... Oh never mind. It will all work out in the end.”  
“Um, I see you in here all the time but I never got your name.” Sasuke scratched the back of his head.  
“Shizune. My name is Shizune.” The black haired woman smiled at she pointed to the nametag on her pig covered scrubbs. “I’ll be off, I have more patients that I have to attend to. See you. Sasuke.”

 

Kyuubi looked at the door to the room that was once his brothers, he stayed up late until he knew that his parents were sleeping then walked quietly into the room making sure not to make a sound. He stepped inside and turned on the light, the walls were light blue with orange swirls everywhere, a few picture frames with a smiling blonde boy and a much younger Kyuubi. There were other pictures of another redheaded boy and Naruto, and one other that was covered in dust.  
He picked up the wooden frame and wiped his hand to get rid of the dust coating. He gasped at the sight. His older brother at the age of six, as it was written at the bottom was holding a newly born Kyuubi. His bright blue eyes were smiling almost as much as his mouth was.   
Kyuubi felt the tears coming up, he had never felt his heart so empty before and it hurt so badly. He took the photo out of it’s case and snuck back into his room. He looked at the photo more carefully and smiled, he desperately wanted to find his brother and tell him how much he wanted to meet him and how much he loved him. Even though he didn’t remember him at all, which was sad in it’s own terms.  
Kyuubi then pulled out the laptop from out under his bed and researched his brothers name for any information or any events of kidnappings. He looked all night until he found a few similarities, there was two who fit his brothers description in America, where they boy was taken into a house for years, three in Europe, two involving drug trade and one was a , and one in Japan. There was no pictures for the crime scene in Japan, but there was a description of the boy that fit the picture he had perfectly, the story online was a bit scary too. The suspect escaped. He wrote them all down and brought them to his parents who were now up from a night of sleeping.  
“Mother, father look at these please.” Kyuubi handed all the information that he had gathered from the night to his parents.  
“You found all this?” Minato looked at his son.   
“I think that we should at least try to find him right?” Kyuubi grabbed his father's hand.  
Minato nodded at his wife. “It’s worth giving it a try. I’ll find an investigator to help us, I know jiraiya would help. I’ll go contact him now.”  
Kyuubi smiled, he would finally be a step closer to his brother.  
Minato went to the phone and called up his long time friend Jiraiya. They had always just assumed that he was dead by now, even if in their hearts the wished for his well being. So he called for Kyuubi, even if they didn't find Naruto at least Kyuubi felt as though he tried.  
“Hello?”  
“Jiraiya, it's Minato, I need a favour. I big one.” Minato said into the receiving side of the phone.  
“Of course, what is it that you need Minato?”  
“I need you to look over some leads we have on Naruto.”   
“Your son?” Jiraiya asked. “You found leads?”  
“Yes, I will text you the leads if you agree to help out-”  
“Of course i’ll help out. I want to see that kid just as bad as you do. Send me the leads now and I’ll get on it straight away.”  
Minato hung up and smiled at his wife and son. “He’s going to help us find Naruto.”  
Kyuubi smiled.  
“Kyuubi.” Kushina got down on her knees. “I just want you to know that your brother might not be the same, and I don’t want you to think that if we do find him that we will love him more than we love you.”  
“Don’t worry, I won’t feel bad. I just want him to be with us forever.”   
Kyuubi pulled out the photo he took from his brothers room and stared hard at it engraving it into his mind so he would never forget the smiling face of his brother.

-Fizzydrink101


	5. Chapter 5

“Sasuke get in the car. Now.” Kakashi was trying to force the sixteen year old boy into his silver nissan without any luck.  
“No, I’m not going.” Sasuke stood rigid as his adopted father forced him into the car.  
“Please Sasuke, you will regret not going.”  
“I will not regret seeing my brother who killed, no, murdered my family. He deserved what he gets. I don’t care if he is going blind.”  
“You don’t mean that, this might be the last time he see’s you and you won’t allow him that. Just once.” Kakashi was trying desperately to persuade his son. “How about we make a deal.”  
Sasuke sneered. “What sort of deal?”  
“Well, I heard that Naruto is going to be getting out of the hospital. But what concerns me is who he will be staying with. So if you go I’ll see if we can take him in until they find his parents or whatever happens.”  
“Why should I care about what happens to that freak?” Sasuke lied right through his teeth and Kakashi laughed at him. “Stop laughing!”  
“I know you have a connection with him, I don’t know why or how this miracle happened but I think it would be good for you if we did take him in. Even if it is just for a little while.”  
Sasuke growled and hopped in the car ignoring the smile that was plastered on Kakashi’s face. The ride to the prison was silent making things awkward because of the previous conversation they had just had about Naruto and Sasuke’s ‘relationship’. The silence was interrupted by the ring of Kakashi’s phone. With a concerned look on his face Kakashi answered his phone.   
“Jiraiya?” Kakashi asked.  
“Kakashi, I’m heading over to see the boy. Would you happen to know his room number at the hospital?” Jiraiya asked while coughing off to the side.  
“Uh yeah, room 307 on the third floor.” Kakashi looked over at Sasuke for confirmation.  
“Okay thanks.”  
“Oh and Jiraiya. Just be careful around him, he is very shy and doesn't like human contact very much.” Kakashi warned his superior.  
“Don’t worry Kakashi, I’ll be careful.” And with that he hung up.  
The rest of the drive was as silent as the first half, awkward and weird. If was a relief to both when they arrived at the prison, or for one of them that was. They went through the front door and had to go through all of these security measures. Metal detectors and questions about why they were there.  
“Who are you visiting and why.” The guard was six foot 4 and very intimidating.  
Sasuke pointed to Kakashi. “That idiot dragged me here to see my murderous brother because he’s going blind and want’s to see me one last time or some sappy shit like that.”  
The guard chuckled and lead him through to where there were many tables. He waited a few minutes and Itachi came through in a black jumpsuit with red clouds on it.   
“Sasuke, you have grown so much.” Itachi smiled at him.  
“Yeah yeah whatever.” Sasuke was as cold as ever.  
“Do you have a girlfriend?”   
“No.”  
“Who’s looking after you?” Itachi was curious about who had taken up his younger brother.  
“Kakashi Hayate.”   
“Interesting. Did he marry his boyfriend yet, Iruka was it?”  
“Shut up!” Sasuke yelled. “Why? Why did you have to kill them?”  
“I can’t tell you that.” Itachi looked straight into his brother black eyes.  
“I deserve to know! They where my family! Our family and you killed them!” Sasuke had tears welling up in his eyes but he wouldn’t let them spill over.  
“Look, you were never told this but. I’m not in for murder.”

 

 

Jiraiya was sitting in his office just after receiving the phone call from his friend Minato. They had apparently found some leads on their son Naruto that had been missing for years. He scratched his head, he felt like he had just come across a Naruto. Looking through all of his previous case files he saw the one from the kidnapping almost a week ago.   
Mizuki, son of a bitch kidnapped the boy when he was only ten, he looked for where he wrote down the name of the boy but couldn’t seem to find it. Kakashi would know, but he was out of town because of an issue that had come up with Sasuke.  
Jiraiya looked down at the details that Minato had sent, it would be more logical that the boy would be in America where he was kidnapped, unless a slave sale was held and the boy was sold overseas resulting him to be in Europe or Japan. He picked up his phone and called the police station in America that had found the first boy on his list that fit the description of Naruto.  
“Hello this is the Sunny County police department.”  
“Yes I’m a detective calling about a kidnapping victim that had recently come to light.” Jiraiya said.  
“Ah yes, I am happy to say that he has been reunited with his family.” The voice came from the other side of the phone.  
“That’s great news. Would you have any information of the boy who was found a couple counties over?” Jiraiya asked hopeful that something would come up.  
“Yes, he too had found his family.”  
“I see, thank you for your help.” And with that Jiraiya hung up and crossed two names of the list of five.   
He looked over at the digital clock on his desk and sighed seeing he was on break. Glancing at the list he decided to go see the brown haired boy that he found in the basement. (He thinks that Naruto is brown haired because he was dirty when he was found and Jiraiya hadn't gone to go see him yet.) 

Getting in his black Subaru he put in the address for the Hospital the boy was in and started to drive. On his way he called Kakashi to get the room number, kakashi had told him to careful around the boy though because he was shy and didn't like any human contact. When Jiraiya finally arrived he went straight to the room the Kakashi had told him to go to. When he entered the room he gasped at the sight.  
"Minato?" His eyes were wide with confusion, he was sure that the kid had brown hair. "Hi, I'm chief detective Jiraiya with the Konoha police department.”  
A nurse walked in and greeted Jiraiya, “You here to see Naruto?”   
Jiraiya’s eyes got wider. “Your name is Naruto?”  
“He probably won't speak to you since he hasn’t meet you before, but you can talk to him. He listens well.”  
Jiraiya nodded, he looked at Naruto who was on the far side of the bed trying to stay as far away from him as possible. Jiraiya sighed and asked a subtle question that would help identify is he was Minato’s kid. “Hey Naruto, have you ever spoken English before?”  
Naruto nodded slowly.  
“Do you know how you know how you speak it?” Jiraiya asked quietly trying not to startle him.  
Naruto shook his head slowly side to side for a no.  
“I was going to ask you if you had any idea of where you lived before you were.... Well..... Taken.”  
Naruto’s eyes shut as if he was thinking, the nurse who was now identified as Shizune told Jiraiya that he was probably just remembering a memory which had been happening quite frequently in the past few days. 

 

“Naruto I know you are excited to go to Gaara’s house after school tomorrow but right now we are having dinner and I would appreciate if you would calm your butt down.” The woman had red hair and blue eyes that held much love in them.  
“Dinner?” Naruto’s head raised from the floor he was laying on and his celluren eyes lit up. “Is it..... Ramen?”  
The redheaded woman smiled folding her arms over her chest. “I know how much you hate ramen, I guess you can’t have any.”  
“No! Mum! I love ramen!” Naruto jumped of the floor and ran towards the woman..... His mother.

Naruto snapped open his eyes that were leaking tears.  
“Are you alright Naruto?” Shizune asked.  
“Mother...” Naruto sobbed.  
“Can you remember anything else Naruto?” Jiraiya pushed.  
Naruto closed his eyes again to see if he could remember anymore about his family.

He was slurping ramen out of the bowl and the broth flicked from the noodle and onto a younger boy who also had red hair.  
“Naruto, please try to contain the soup to your noodles and not your brother.” The voice came from a man who had the same colour hair as Naruto and blue eyes.  
“Sorry Kyuubi.” Naruto apologized rubbing the back of his head.  
The younger boy got red faced and picked up to noodles that were swimming in the liquid broth in his china bowl and chucked them at his older brothers face and laughed.  
Naruto’s face got just as red as he started shouting at his younger brother. “That was completely uncalled for, I didn't even mean it, and here you go and splash your entire bowl on me you tiny jerk.”  
“Naruto please try to not use such harsh words in front of your younger brother please, he is much younger than you and does it need to learn those words yet.” The blonde haired man spoke again.  
“But he took his entire bowl at me. Wasted perfectly good ramen, he deserved it.”  
The red haired woman crouched down to her son so only he could hear her. “I’ll put two cups of instant ramen in your lunch tomorrow alright? Don’t worry about your younger brother, he won’t be doing that to his beloved older brother when he is your age.” She smiled and kissed the top of his head.

Naruto’s breathing quickened, that woman. His mother. Kissed him.  
“Is everything alright?” Jiraiya asked.  
‘I want to go home.’ Naruto thought as he wrapped himself in blankets and tried to shut out the world he had come to know as hell.

-Fizzydrink101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yesterday was the 1 year of this story being written. And I was going to post yesterday but oh well. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> -Fizzydrink101


	6. Chapter 6

Kyuubi sat on one of the swings at the park across from where he lived. He had been excited when his dad called the detective in Japan a few days ago and felt even better that he agreed to help find his big brother Naruto. Since it was summer he got to see his friends a lot and meet up with them. His best friend Konohamaru had said that he was going to meet up with him, but he had yet to show up after an hour so he left to go home.   
“Hi sweetie, did you meet up with Konohamaru?” Kushina asked looking over her shoulder as her son walked in.  
“He didn’t show up. Have your heard back from the detective in Japan yet?” Kyuubi asked. “What was his name again?”  
Kushina smiled. “No, your father hasn’t got any news back yet, and his name is Jiraiya.”  
“Cool, are we going to have lunch soon?”  
Before Kushina could reply to her son, the door opened and Minato walked in. He ruffled his son’s hair and plopped down on the couch breathing out a loud sigh.   
“Tough day?” Kushina asked her husband.  
“Yeah, I got news from Jiraiya.” Minato rubbed his hands all over his face.  
“Really!” Kyuubi jumped on his father in excitement. “Did he find Naruto? Did he did he!”  
“Well, he found A Naruto. He’s not sure yet, but he’s almost positive he found him.”  
Kushina gasped, and her eyes welled up in tears. She ran forward and pulled her husband into a bone crushing hug giving him multiple kisses on his face.  
“Where is he?” Kushina wiped the tears pouring down her face.  
“Well he didn’t give me much information, just that he found a boy named Naruto and he looks like I do. We can call him now if you want to, see if we can get any more details.”  
Kyuubi nodded his head furiously. Minato smiled and pulled his phone and called his long time friend.  
“Hey Jiraiya it’s Minato, I was calling about the email you sent me.”  
“Yes. Yes. I see.” He turned his head and smiled at his wife and child.   
He clicked the end call button on his and looked to his wife and child who were looking at him nervously.   
"So apparently the boy looks to be fourteen but they found that he is indeed sixteen. The age Naruto is. He's ninety percent sure that he found him, but he told me he's concerned about his mental state more than his physical."  
"Is he not well?" Kyuubi asked.   
"Well, I'm not sure yet, but I'm sure everything will turn out in the end. Why don’t you go to your room, I have to talk to your mother for a moment in private.”  
Kyuubi nodded and paddled over to his room bounding up the stairs. Kushina watched her son walk away, then turned to Minato wondering what he wanted to talk to her about.  
“Jiraiya told me that the boy was just discharged from the hospital and is staying with an officer who has his full trust in. I told him that I want to head over there too see for myself, but he told me to wait because he still has to check every other possibility.”   
“Oh Minato, I know that you want to just rush over there even if it’s not him. I would do the same thing guns ablazing, but I have no idea how he is or who he is.” She sighed. “We just have to be patient and wait for Jiraiya and trust him.”

 

Kakashi walked slowly into the hospital room that he had spent much time in for the past few weeks. He had just got a call from Shizune that Naruto was to be discharged, she knew that Kakashi had taken an interest in the blonde boy and deep down she did not want Naruto to have to stay with Orochimaru.   
She smiled when she saw Kakashi walk in, it had taken ten minutes just to get Naruto into the wheelchair telling him that all she would do was push him to the car where all Kakashi would do was drive him to his house where he would be safe.   
“Hey there Naruto, ready to get out of here?” Kakashi asked.  
Naruto nodded not making eye contact with the police officer. He picked up a small bag that had some of Naruto’s drawings that he had done when alone, most of them were quite disturbing and Kakashi found that they were difficult to look at. They were mostly detailed drawings of the room and the face of Mizuki with blood all over his face.  
Shizune wheeled Naruto out of the door and towards the elevator where his breathing picked up rapidly, but stayed calm only because she slipped a calming drug into his water just to calm his nerves. When they reached the car Shizune carefully helped Naruto into the backseat of the car and strapping on his seatbelt. Kakashi thanked her and got into the driver's side and put the keys in the ignition to start the car.  
He drove slowly to his house checking his back mirror every couple of seconds to make sure that he was going alright. The ride was quiet, Naruto spent the whole trip looking out the window with glazed eyes not saying a word like normal.   
Sasuke was waiting out front with an upset look on his face, he had his school bag on and glared as Kakashi put the car into park.  
“You locked me out and Iruka is not home.”  
Kakashi laughed. “Heh, sorry, I was busy.”  
“With what?” Sasuke asked.  
“I was at the hospital, picking up our new guest who will be staying with us.”  
“You brought Naruto home?”   
“Yes, that’s not a problem now is it?” Kakashi asked tilting his head to the side.  
“No, not at all. Want help getting him out of the car?” Sasuke looked through the window and saw a sleeping Naruto. “Is he asleep?”  
“Would you look at that, Shizune drugged him before I came to take him. Looks like it finally kicked in.” He laughed walking around to the side of the door Naruto was on.  
Sasuke opened the car door and unclipped the seatbelt restricting the blonde boy pulling him into a cradle of arms. Kakashi opened the front door and Sasuke carried him up the stairs to the guest bedroom which across from his own. He placed him carefully in the bed trying not to wake him, closing the door slowly he made his way down to Kakashi.  
“Why is he here?” Sasuke asked.  
“Are you not happy about it?” Kakashi questioned the smaller boy.  
“I just thought that the psychiatrist was going to be taking him. That’s all.” Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest in defiance against his guardians perverted thoughts.  
The two plopped down on the couch and turned on the Tv, Mizuki was still loose, drug cartel was uprooted, and some boy in Sweden was looking for a long time friend who went missing.  
“By the way, I was wonder about how you were coping with what Itachi said.”  
“Fine, I don’t care about him or what he says.” Sasuke spat. “I hate him.”  
“You can’t hate him, he’s your brother and the only blood family you have left.” Kakashi told him.  
“I don’t care Kakashi!” Sasuke yelled.  
Kakashi sighed and walked up to his adopted son pulling him into a hug, “I’m sorry, I just don’t want you to have regrets later on in life.”  
“Sorry for shouting at you. I wholeheartedly meant it.”   
Kakashi chuckled and rubbed Sasuke’s head. Little did they know Naruto had watched the whole conversation and was very confused. They were yelling at each other but weren't inflicting any pain. Why were they not hurting each other? Many questions ran through his mind, his eyes wandered over to the Tv and what he saw shot fear and confusion into his body. What was his captor that took him from his home doing on the screen? And why did he look exactly like Sasuke?

-Fizzydrink101 :3


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Sasuke got up early for school, making his way downstairs he saw Naruto just outside of the clear glass sliding door to his back yard sitting in the rain. Concerned about the younger boy's health Sasuke walked outside with an umbrella and held it over the blondes head. Naruto flinched at first from the presence behind him, but soon relaxed seeing he was in no danger.  
"You'll get a cold if you just out here with no way to protect yourself from the rain." Sasuke scolded.   
Naruto nodded a response, he looked up through the clear umbrella at the raindrops that were hitting his protection so harshly.  
"Do you like the rain?" Sasuke asked.  
"I....." Naruto started to speak then stopped thinking that it may not be a good idea.  
"You what?" Sasuke wanted him to speak, the tune that that he heard any time the boy spoke was like heaven to his ears. "Please don't be afraid to talk to me. Uh, dobe."  
Naruto's eyes widened. "Teme!" He growled.  
Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto had just insulted him.   
"I... I'm s-so so-r-rry." Naruto stood up backing away from Sasuke resulting in him falling on the ground from the porch he was just sitting on. Mud splashed on the clothes he was wearing, fear had pitched a tent in gut of his stomach so he did the only thing his mind could think to do. He ran.  
Sasuke called out to him running in the same direction but he wasn't sure since the fog was so thick and the heavy rain was obscuring his view.   
"Naruto!" Sasuke was desperate, it was all his fault.  
Naruto heard Sasuke, he stopped dead in his tracks remembering a new memory that caused him to faint.

XxxxX

"Our next item was a marvelous find from America, a blonde beauty who is quite the eye candy. Trust me friends, you’ll have a blast with this beauty."   
All Naruto could see was a blur, he had been stripped of his clothes and had multiple syringes with strange fluids that conked him injected into his body. He was being held naked on a stage with bright lights shining straight in his eyes and something on his neck that was cold to touch. A collar.  
"Not to mention his eyes. Quite the rare find I tell you, open them wide for all to see."  
His eyes were prided open even more than they had been. Oohs and aahs were heard from the buyers that were inspecting him, pondering whether or not to make a purchase.   
"Young and innocent, not just in the eyes but in his virginity as well. Front and back."  
His legs were pried open and his privates were out for the world to see.  
"Let us start the bidding at fifty million."  
"Sixty!"  
“Seventy!”  
“Seventy five!”  
"One Hundred!"  
"Twenty."   
“Eighty!”  
“One Billion.”  
“...”  
Everyone went quiet as the gavel hit the podium the auctioneer was standing on. "Sold to number 27."  
The man walked up to Naruto and grabbed the blonde by his hair and dragged him across the floor to the door and outside to a black car. He was still limp from the drugs and couldn’t tell where he was, the inside of the car was dark and all he could feel was the warmth of someone's lap.  
“What a cutie Itachi, I’m glad you brought him in to be sold. Now he’s all mine.”  
“Danzo Sir, what about my family? They can go now right?”   
“Sure, sure. I just want the blonde right now.” The voice laughed and brought a pair of lips down on his own. He struggled to get away but the drugs had a vice like grip on him, and they weren't letting go.  
The lap he was being held on was warm, arms encased him and he again tried to squirm away. Why did this happen to him, he just wanted to go over to his friends house after school.  
“But Mr Danzo Sir. You had told me that if I found you an appropriate gift you would let my family go.”  
“Here, choose one. I heard you have a little brother, he would make a nice addition to my new little blonde toy that I paid so much to acquire.”  
“No! Anyone but my little brother!”  
Naruto then managed to open his eyes and saw the man who was holding him. He had only one eye showing. The other covered by strips of cloth that wrapped around the side of his head. The other person who was sitting across from the man whose lap he was on had raven hair, oinx eyes, and two lines coming down from his eyes past his nose that looked like wrinkles. Lap man smiled seeing how Naruto had opened his eyes.  
“Now I was told you had mesmerizing eyes, but I had never thought they were like this.” He ran a hand through his blonde hair. “I’m Danzo, your new master.”

 

Naruto woke up soaked, he dragged himself so he was propped back onto a tree trunk. Straining his eyes he saw Sasuke sitting across from him.  
“Are you alright?” Sasuke asked.  
Naruto nodded his head while clutching it.   
“Is something wrong? Did you remember something?”  
Naruto nodded again.  
“Please tell me, I’m sorry for getting mad at you earlier. I just have really bad patience and I just saw kind of fed up with you being scared of me.”  
Naruto looked at Sasuke again, he looked so much like the teen in his memory, but Sasuke hadn’t hurt him before. “I had a memory of two people.” He whispered.  
“Who were they?” Sasuke asked happy that Naruto decided to talk to him, but curious about the people in his memory.  
“The first one said his name was Danzo or something like that, the other one I don’t remember him saying his name but he looked like... like you do.”  
“Looks like me?” Sasuke couldn’t think of many other people who looked like him except for his brother.  
Naruto did his usual speechless nod.   
Sasuke shook his head and offered his hand to Naruto to help him up. He hesitated at first, but grabbed Sasuke’s hand in the end. 

The two made it to the house to see Itachi and Iruka sitting at the table eating breakfast. There were two towels on the couch by the door which the boys used to dry themselves off with. Iruka stood up and made his way over to Naruto and offered his hand to him. Naruto looked at it and took a step back.  
“I’m Iruka, Kakashi’s boyfriend.” Iruka smiled warmly at the blonde.  
“Sasuke!” Kakashi called over his son. “I have news for you.”  
“What?” Sasuke asked in his monotone voice.  
“Itachi is getting out of prison.”  
“What?!”

 

“Gaara hurry up and go to sleep.” Temari scolded her brother that was sitting on his bed reading a book.  
“I can’t.” Gaara said in a cold tone. “I ran out of my pills.”  
“Damn. I’ll make sure you can get a refill tomorrow. For now, try as hard as you can.” Temari shut the door and left her brother alone in his room. The redhead looked over to his bed stand at the picture of him and his best friend. It had almost been seven years since the even of the kidnapping happened. He still had visions nightmares that had caused insomnia and depression. He had shut himself off from the rest of the world and everyone he knew. His older siblings always tries their best to make sure their little brother was okay.  
Temari more than Kankuro, the reason for that was once she had walked into the bathroom and saw Gaara in the bathtub clothes and all, blood flowing from his wrists, his lips blue and purple.   
She knew there was only one remedy for her brothers depression, and that was to find Naruto.

-Fizzydrink101 :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired my one of my favourite yaoi's. No money!. Gotta love some of that sub dom action am I right?


	8. Chapter 8

Gaara walked downstairs to meet his older siblings who were already awake and starting the day with breakfast. Temari was eating a piece of toast and Kankuro had the cereal box out that he had just opened.   
“Good morning Gaara.” Temari smiled at her younger brother.  
Gaara nodded in response.  
“Did you sleep at all?” The sandy blonde asked another question.  
“Not at all.” Gaara replied.  
“Say, do you know when father is getting back from his trip?” Kuroko asked his two siblings.  
“A couple days I think.” Temari answered her   
He walked towards them and sat down at the table right as the phone rang. Gaara groaned loudly mumbling that he had just sat down. Temari got up and answered the phone politely and then handed the phone over to Gaara.  
"Hello?" He asked not knowing who would be calling for him so early in the morning.   
"Hi Gaara, it's kushina." The other voice came through the receiving end of the phone.   
"Kushina?" Gaara asked.   
"Yes. Well I know that you have been struggling just as much as we have with Naruto's disappearance, and well I thought that you should be the first person outside of our family to know that we think that we found him."  
Gaara almost dropped the phone. "What did you just say?" Gaara asked still shocked. "You think you found him? Found Naruto?"  
"Yes. If you would like to come over today and we can discuss it more."  
"That would be great. Is noon okay?"  
"We will see you then." Kushina said as she hung up the phone cutting off the connection.   
Temari looked at him with shocked eyes. "Did I hear you right? They found him?"  
Gaara nodded and walked back up top his room in deep thought about his only friend. 

 

 

"What the fuck did you just say?"  
"Well your brother wasn't on a life sentence, and he wasn't there for murder." Kakashi explained.   
"Then why is he there?" Sasuke asked. "Why didn't he tell me?"   
"Why do you think I took you over to the prison in the first place?"  
"I don't know! You just forced me into the car!" Sasuke yelled causing Naruto to flinch behind him. “Sorry.” He mumbled “Didn't mean to scare you.”   
Naruto nodded he understood that Sasuke didn't want to hurt him or give him anxious attacks. The only thing that concerned him was the name Kakashi had just said. Itachi. That was the name of the teen. He then knew why Sasuke looked so familiar, Itachi was the young boy who gave his parents life to save Sasuke, but in exchange was Naruto’s innocence. Right there and then Naruto knew he no longer wanted to be around anyone in the house.  
“Is something wrong Naruto?” Iruka asked.  
Naruto did his head shake that Sasuke was all too familiar with.  
“I’m going to work, are you catching a ride with me Sasuke? Or are you taking the bus?” Kakashi was pulling on his coat.  
"I'll catch a ride any day before riding the bus with the small chance of Sakura being there." Sasuke pulled on his coat seeing that it had just started snowing outside. He saw Naruto looking outside the window with an almost astonished look on his face. Sasuke almost laughed out loud, how had he never seen snow before. “Hey, have you never seen snow before?”  
Naruto flinched and turned around to look at Sasuke. He shook his head no to the question the raven haired had just asked. Naruto had never seen snow before, or if he did he had no memory of it. Iruka smiled and opened the door, he offered his hand to Naruto after grabbing a heavy jacket out of the closet as Kakashi and Sasuke left out the front door. Naruto hesitated not wanting to have any physical contact with the man he had just met. Showing that he meant no harm Iruka placed the jacket down on the couch and walked over to get one of his own.   
“Want to go outside?” Iruka asked.  
Naruto shook his head, but Iruka saw the desire in his eyes to go out into the freshly fallen white snow.   
Iruka smiled and opened the door, cold air sweeped through the house making the two bodies left shiver from the sudden temperature drop. Naruto shook from the cold and took a step back from the door.The cold brought pain, and pain ment loneliness.   
Iruka saw something change in Naruto’s eyes and he shut the door. He went over to the kitchen and motioned for Naruto to follow him. The blonde came cautiously following a few steps back, when he turned the corner to the kitchen he saw Iruka with a two bowls and a box of cereal.  
“Are you hungry?”   
Naruto didn’t move. He knew not to ask for food. It was given to you and it was a privilege to be able to eat food.  
Iruka had seen cases like this before and knew that even if he didn’t like it, he had to be forceful otherwise the kid would not touch one bit of food.  
“Sit down, and eat.” Iruka placed a bowl in front of the seat that was pulled out from the table.   
Naruto walked forward and did as he was told, in a way he was glad. Instructions meant that you wouldn’t mess up and make someone mad. The man.... Iruka, would not get man at him since he gave instructions. He sat down in the seat and ate the food in front of him keeping an eye on the man in front of him as if he was posing a threat to his health. Naruto stopped eating, what if the man had poisoned the food. He ran to the bathroom and puked up all food that he had inhaled from the bowl. A hand was on his back rubbing his back in a circular motion, he would have flinched away but he couldn’t stop throwing up. When he finally stopped he leaned back into a pair of soft arms completely exhausted. The arms picked him up and placed him on the couch. The sound of a tv was turned on and the two sat there in an embrace until the doorbell rang and Iruka had to get up and answer.  
“Jiraiya?” Iruka was a bit shocked about why he was visiting the house.   
“Hey there, I was wondering if it would be possible to talk to Naruto.” Jiraiya asked taking off his shoes just inside the front door.  
“You can try.” Iruka answered walking back towards the couch where Naruto was laying down deathly still from the position Iruka had left him in. Jiraiya sat on the couch opposite to the boy and got out his bag, Naruto eyed the bag wearily not sure what to think of it. Jiraiya smiled at him and pulled out a picture of a woman with red hair. Naruto’s eyes widened in recognition.  
“Do you know her?” Jiraiya asked.  
Naruto nodded, he carefully reached his hand forward wanting to hold the picture. Jiraiya gave it to him without hesitation and smiled. He had found Minato’s son.   
“Hey Naruto, that woman is your mother. She lives in the united states with your father Minato and your younger brother Kurama, but he likes to go by Kyuubi.”  
“My family?” Naruto asked speaking for the first time for both men.  
“Yes, I can take you home.” Jiraiya smiled even wider.  
Suddenly the window was broken by a round circular object that expelled a white gas from it. Jiraiya brought his shirt up and around his mouth while Iruka did the same thing. Naruto stood up and looked around living room before falling to the floor unconscious. Men flooded in tipping over all the furniture in the house. They were all wearing gas masks and had guns strapped to their hips and backs. Iruka fell next and Jiraiya soon followed into the hole of darkness.

-Fizzydrink101


	9. Chapter 9

Jiraiya woke with a pounding headache. The floor he was on was ice cold and jagged on his soft skin. He looked around and spotted Iruka a little while away and Naruto on the other side of the stone room. One side of the room was dark and there was constant dripping sound coming from somewhere. Iruka looked relatively fine, but Naruto was still out cold from the looks of it. One single light illuminated the room and it was swinging from side to side squeaking and creaking as if it was going to drop right from the ceiling.  
“Iruka.” Jiraiya whisper yelled getting the younger man’s attention.  
“Jiraiya! Where are we? What’s going on?” Iruka asked obviously stressed out of his mind from the events that had just taken place.  
“I think I can answer that for you.” A voice came from a dark patch in the room. “You see I have been looking for my poor sweet pet ever since he was taken from his monthly tormentor.”  
Jiraiya strained his eyes to see a man that frequently showed up on the most wanted list. Danzo. He was a high profile drug mafia gang leader who sold a very addictive drug and participated in human trafficking. The man walked over to a still unconscious Naruto, he grabbed the blonde’s hair and pulled it up roughly causing said boy to shout in pain.  
“Hey baby, did you miss me?” Danzo stroked the boy's whiskered face with a desired look in his eyes. “Because I missed you really badly in the few months you were gone. All that time with Mizuki, then with society. Must have been hard on you poor thing.”  
“Don’t touch him!” Jiraiya growled at him.  
“I don’t think you understand, he is my property. I own him and there is nothing you can do about it.” Danzo’s face got dangerously close to Jiraiya’s and all that was there was anger.  
Iruka looked across the room at Naruto and saw that he was visibly shaking.  
“Did these people hurt you baby?” Danzo asked.  
“No master.” Naruto whisperd.  
“What should I do to them then?”   
“Nothing, I beg of you Master not to hurt them.”  
“Hold on here for just a minute!” Jiraiya shouted. “Naruto don’t listen to this guy, he is a bad man and he has manipulated you to what you are now! Remember how I told you about your family? I can still take you to them, they have been looking for you this entire time and they miss you so much Naruto. The just want to be able to share their love with-”  
Danzo kicked Jiraiya across the mouth harshly. “Do not spit untruthful words that are misleading by my baby’s ears.”  
“You think I care about your words and your your lies?!I don’t know how long we have been missing from the world but let me tell you this you fucking lunatic!” Jiraiya shouted standing up against the restraints that he had just noticed.  
“Sit down, I notified the police that you are at this location. I was wanting to talk to you though, well a question more or less.”  
“What is your question?” Jiraiya asked now intrigued on what the drug lord had to ask.  
“Well it’s to both of you adults.” Danzo sat on the chair in the middle of the room after pulling Naruto up so he was sitting on his lap. “What makes you think you can take my property away from me?”  
“Naruto is a person. His own self that matters no matter what you say.” Iruka protested. “how could you manipulate a small boy to think otherwise?”  
“It’s pretty easy.” Danzo said. “Okay I have a challenge for you. If you can convince Naruto that he is his own person and not my property in a certain amount of time...... Let’s say half a year. If not.. Then you will return him to me as my property that I can fuck any time of the week. Hows that?”  
“Can we have some time to think about it?” Iruka asked.  
“You have thirty minutes before the police get here to decide, and if you don’t choose. I will take him with me right now.”  
Jiraiya looked at Iruka as if the answer was simple. They both knew what they were going to choose.  
“We take the first option.” Iruka sighed.  
“Great! I’ll see you in half a year Baby.” Danzo kissed the top of his head. “Now what do you say back?”  
“Goodbye master.”

 

Kakashi was furious, not only had Naruto been in his house for a little over a week but now his house had been raided and his boyfriend, senior officer, and foster son were missing. He was inside of his house where there was shattered glass all over the floor and embedded in the carpet. Furniture was overturned everywhere and destroyed. Sasuke was sitting out on the front step of the house not being able to see the inside of the house since it brought back many pleasant memories from when his family was murdered.   
One of the officers that Kakashi worked with came running over to him almost out of breath. “Hayate sir, the station got a call from the people who trashed your house.” The officer said in one whole breath.  
“What did they say?” Kakashi asked straight away.  
“The location of where all three hostages are being held.”  
“What are we waiting for?” Kakashi said grabbing his coat.  
“Um..... Sir.” The officer coughed. “We have a unit on the way. The chief didn’t want to cause you any more stress so he wants you to be at the station, the person that called said that there was no harm done to the hostages.”  
Kakashi sighed and nodded. “Sasuke come with me.”   
Sasuke looked up at his adoptive father and nodded after hearing all of what the officer had to say. The two hopped into the car and drove over to the station where Kakashi could see Iruka sitting on one of the couches. He shut the car door and jogged in through the front glass doors and pulled his boyfriend into an embrace.  
“I was so worried about you Iruka.” Kakashi whispered.  
“I know. Don’t worry I’m fine.” Iruka smiled as he looked over Kakashi’s shoulder to see Sasuke standing there. “Come here Sasuke.”  
“Hayate!” The three looked over and saw Jiraiya standing there with Naruto by his side. “I need to explain to you some things.”  
Jiraiya explained everything that had gone down in the time that they were with Danzo, and that meant every little detail. From Danzo hitting Jiraiya to Naruto speaking to him, and the deal that they had made with the drug lord. Jiraiya also brought up that he knew one hundred percent that he knew where Naruto’s family is, but wasn’t sure how to contact them and tell them that not only had he found their son, but they might only have half a year with him if he can’t figure out that he is his own person.  
“How about we just go ahead and call them, he is their son and I’m sure that they are tired of waiting to see him.” Iruka said rubbing his hand on Kakashi’s back.  
“Naruto, do you want to see your family?” Sasuke asked seeing the look on his friends face.  
Naruto looked at the ground, he wasn’t exactly sure on what he wanted. Normally he wasn’t given a choice and seeing Danzo again just planted the seed in his mind of that notion.  
“I’m sure you want to see you mother again right?” Sasuke asked with an almost teasing tone in his voice. “Your father?”  
It was small but nobody missed it. Naruto nodded his head, Jiraiya smiled and pulled out his phone and motioned to Kakashi that he was going to go make the call outside.  
He dialed up the phone and connected to a different country.   
“Hello?”   
“Minato?” Jiraiya asked.  
“Yes who is this?” Minato replied through the receiver.  
“It’s Jiraiya.”  
“Oh hey, have any news for us?” Minato asked hoping for a good reply on his son.  
“I have your son with me right now.”

-Fizzydrink101 :3


	10. Chapter 10

“Thank’s for coming over Gaara.” Kushina shut the door after the redhead had stepped inside with his older sister.  
“Thanks for having us over.” Temari smiled taking off her shoes in the doorway.  
Kushina led the two guest into the living room where Minato was sitting with Kyuubi on his lap bouncing the small boy around. Minato looked over and chuckled at something he found amusing. “Well look at all these redheads in the house, gotta stick together huh Temari.”  
“Well hopefully there will be another blonde in the household soon Mr. Namikaze.” Temari smiled as Kyuubi waved at her.  
“Hopefully sooner rather than later. Gaara we wanted to tell you how we came about having this information on Naruto. We had once lived in Japan for a while and made a great deal of connections within our company.   
I don’t know if Naruto told you but he was born there, we had to move away for reasons that I cannot tell. anyway we have a friend who is an investigator and he called after Minato asked if he could look into Naruto’s disappearance, well he recently informed us that he was positive he had found Naruto.”  
Gaara took in a deep breath. “That makes me feel very happy.”   
The phone started to ring and Minato got up to wasner whoever was calling.  
“Is there caller ID?” Kushina asked.  
“No, it’s an unknown caller. I don’t recognize the number, it looks foreign.” Minato had a confused look on his face as he stared at the phone. He clicked the green phone button and connected to the call. “Hello?”   
“Minato?”   
“Yes who is this?” Minato replied through the receiver.  
“It’s Jiraiya.”  
“Oh hey, have any news for us?” Minato asked hoping for a good reply on his son.  
“I have your son with me right now.”  
Minato almost dropped the phone. “Next to you?”  
“Yes. Although we have a small situation.....” Jiraiya drifted off. “I will only tell you this problem in person only though, so you will have to come on over to Japan.”  
“I see, can you please hold on for a minute?” Minato out down the phone and walked slowly over to where everyone was sitting his face still pained with a look of shock.   
“Minato what’s wrong?” Kushina asked standing up in concern for what the look on her husband's face ment.  
Minato lifted up the phone that was still clenched tightly in his hand. “It’s Jiraiya.”  
“What did he say?” Kushina now shared the same look on her face.   
“He.... Na-..... Naruto is..... Right next to him.” He finally got out. “There is person.”  
The room was completely quiet. Kyuubi jumped off the couch and ran over to his father asking for the phone.   
“Hello?” Kyuubi asked . “Mr Jiraiya?”  
“May I ask who I’m speaking to?” Jiraiya asked in a teasing tone knowing it was Minato’s youngest son.  
“I’m Kyuubi!” Kushina tapped her son giving him a angry look that told him to speak nicely “I have a question.”   
“Go ahead and ask then Kyuubi.” Jiraiya chuckled through the receiving end of the phone.  
“Can I talk to Naruto?” Kyuubi asked eagerly  
Kushina as well as everyone else in the room all stared at the phone in the youngest boy's hand to see if they could maybe get a response.  
“I’m sorry buddy, but he doesn't like to talk to anyone. He’s a bit shy.” Jiraiya finally answered after a minute of thinking of how to tell the boy that his older brother just wouldn’t talk to him out of fear.  
“Well then could he just listen to me for a second?”  
Minato then took the phone out of Kyuubi’s hand and walked outside and shut the door behind him leaving a pouting readhead.   
“Why did he do that?” Kyuubi whineed. “He’s such a.... A..... Tiny toed jerk face!”  
“Kurama!” Kushina scolded her child. “Where did you learn to say such a vulgar sentence towards your father?”  
“Well, I had a memory from when I was younger. It was when there was the four of us and I threw all of my ramen on Naruto and he called me that same sentence. It’s the only memory I have had of us.” Kyuubi was a lot more reserved after his mother had just called him by his real name.  
Temari looked at her phone. “I apologize Mr Namikaze but we must go. Kankuro just texted me to say that our father has arrived early back from his business trip.”  
“Oh that’s alright. We will call you if there is any more news on Naruto.” Kushina smiled and showed them out just as Minato walked back inside and hanging the phone back onto the charger.  
“What did he say?” Kushina asked quietly so their son wouldn’t be able to hear them.  
“He’s been abused Kushina. Our baby son. Emotionally and physically abused.” Minato ran his hand through his hair. “Jiraiya says that he doesn’t talk to anybody, and if he does it’s only a few words. He’s so withdrawn, and Jiraiya told me that he’s anorexic and he was diagnosed with depression.”  
Kushina sighed. “What are we going to do?”  
“We can only do the best we can to help him get better.”

 

The car ride back was awkward to say the least. Kakashi and Iruka were silent and Naruto was his usual withdrawn self. He thought about what Danzo had said to him and the others, in a way he was embarrassed because Danzo had made his speak while he was in front of others. He had never enjoyed that.   
Most of the time Danzo would keep him away in a private bedroom where the only person he would ever come into contact with was him, with the exception of when he went on his month long visit to see Mizuki. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Sasuke started talking to him.  
“Naruto,are you excited about your parents?” Sasuke asked.  
Naruto shook his head no. This confused Sasuke greatly, who wouldn’t want to see their parents.  
“What do you mean no? What possible reason do you have that you wouldn’t want to see them?” Sasuke was upset beyond belief but kept calm for Naruto’s sake. “Answer me please.”  
Naruto took a deep breath and replied almost so quietly that Sasuke almost couldn’t hear what he said. “They will hate me.”  
“Why would they hate you?” Sasuke wondered. “They will be so happy that you are back and I know that they won't hate you.”  
“It’s because.....”  
“Tell me.”  
Naruto looked down at his hand that were laying in his lap and shook his head. He was done speaking, Sasuke knew that he was annoyed that he wouldn't get another answer but was glad that he had gotten him to speak at least once.  
Iruka turned around in his seat to face Naruto to tell him some important news that he forgotten to share. “Naruto, in a few days I have a friend who wants to help you out in recovering your memories.”  
The blonde nodded and turned his head to look out the window while drifting off into a troubled sleep.

 

FlashBack

Naruto was lifted out of the car still in Danzo’s arms, he tried to keep his eyes open but the drugs still held a vice like grip on him putting him in a sleepy state but he was still aware of his surroundings. The sound or doors swinging open was present and many whispers followed.  
Naruto then noticed that he was still in face naked, he wanted to cover himself but his arms were as heavy as lead.   
“A new one?”  
“He’s blonde, must be European or something.”  
“Poor things going to hate it.”  
Danzo’s chest moved outwards as he took a deep breath. “I need some assistance for when I get to my room.”  
Heavy footsteps came forward and took Naruto out of Danzo’s arms, they then walked down many corridors and when they finally did stop a sharp needle went through Naruto’s shoulder and he was immediately awake. He gasped and tried to get out of his captures arms for fear that he might hurt him. A sharp tug that came from his neck told him to stop. Naruto felt around where the tug came from and found the collar that had been placed there, he then followed the chain attached to it and saw the end in Danzo’s grasp.  
“Where am I?” Naruto looked around wide eyed. “I want to go home.”  
“It’s so nice to see you awake.... Baby.” Danzo smirked. Naruto flinched at the nick name. “I’m not a baby!”  
Danzo smiled wide. “What’s this?” He asked. “Does baby not have any manners towards his master?”   
“Master?”  
“Seems as though you know Japanese, that makes my like a whole lot better. Your new name is baby, only I may call you that. Everyone else will call you slut.” Danzo said running a hand through Naruto’s blonde hair.   
The boy flinched away, but was rewarded with a tug back towards Danzo. The man sighed. “Looks like you need some training before I can use you.”  
“Training?” Naruto asked right before getting slapped across the face.   
“Did I tell you that you could speak?” Danzo shouted as tears welled in celluren eyes. “Oh baby I’m sorry I hit you, maybe I should give you a lesson before I hand you over to Mizuki.”  
A man dressed in a black and white tuxedo helped Naruto off the ground and into the room where there were lavish furniture and a huge bed fit for a king. He was placed on the bed and another boy who happened to be naked was brought in.  
“Sai, I brought you another play mate.”  
They boy now named Sai had short dark hair and dark eyes, his complexion was very pale but he had a toned body. He moved towards where Naruto was placed on the bed and look the long leash, hooking it up to the bedpost giving Naruto only a certain amount of space to move.  
“W-what are y-you doing?” Naruto asked pulling on the chain that now anchored him to the bed.  
“Just enjoy yourself.” Sai said with a fake smile shoving the young blondes body into the mattress.  
“No, stop. Get off me!” Naruto pushed Sai’s chest trying to get the naked boy off him.  
Sai looked over to Danzo was was sitting in a chair watching with an amused look on his face. “You brought me a virgin as a playmate?”  
“Would you have preferred him to be broken in first?” Danzo asked.  
“I expect that much yes.”  
“Well, would you like to do the honors?” Danzo questioned.  
Sai smiled again. “It would be my pleasure.”

-Fizzydrink101 :3


End file.
